Conventionally, a technology has been known that changes, when moving a cursor on a screen by using a touch pad, a CD ratio (Control-Display Ratio: a ratio of an amount of movement of a cursor on a screen, to an amount of movement of a contact point (a finger of an operator) on the operational surface of the touch pad) (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In Patent Document 1, a switching touch panel is disposed around the touch pad, to change the CD ratio. Therefore, by operating the switching touch panel, the CD ratio can be set comparatively greater, or comparatively smaller. Namely, during a slide operation where a finger is moved while contacting the touch pad, it is comparatively easy to perform a series of operations such that the cursor is moved quickly with a comparatively greater CD ratio, and then, the CD ratio is switched to a comparatively smaller value, to have the cursor positioned and stopped on an operational object (an icon or the like).